The Biomaterials and Tissue Engineering Gordon Research Conference and Seminar is a highly successful venue for bringing together ~150 world-class clinicians, scientists and engineers to discuss materials-related strategies for treating disease and repairing tissues. The theme of the 2017 conference will be ?Building Novel Molecular Designs and Basic Biological Discoveries into Successful Medical Technologies?, which focuses on applying basic science and engineering principles from diverse areas including stem cell biology, materials science, immunology, and biochemistry toward solving clinically relevant biomedical problems. This proposal seeks support for the Gordon Research Conference and Seminar on Biomaterials and Tissue Engineering to be held July 22 through July 28, 2017 at the Holderness School, Plymouth, New Hampshire. The 2017 conference program brings together a unique collection of academic and industrial speakers and discussion leaders at the forefront of their fields that is diverse in career stage, gender, nationality and ethnicity. The 2017 program also adheres strongly to the GRC directive of holding vigorous formal and informal discussions among prominent investigators in biomaterials and tissue engineering, junior attendees of the conference, and researchers from underrepresented groups. Requested funds will be used to support the travel and registration for faculty, researchers, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students who attend the conference, with priority going to support the participation of members of underrepresented groups, i.e. women, minorities and persons with disabilities. In addition, a Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) will directly precede the Conference. Organized by a senior graduate student woman with both industrial and academic experience in the fields of Biomaterials and Tissue Engineering, the Seminar will be oriented to senior doctoral students and post-doctoral researchers. The goals of the Seminar are to: (1) introduce junior investigators to topical themes covered in the GRC with a broader historical and methodological background; (2) permit the exchange of scientific ideas and feedback from biomaterials experts as well as peers, in a relaxed environment; and (3) acclimate first-time attendees to the unique structure and opportunities for networking in academia and industry inherent to the Seminar and Conference. The poster sessions, research talks, keynote lecture, panel discussion, and informal interactions will provide a solid foundation from which Seminar participants may establish a successful, fully engaged Conference experience.